


Ace Attorney

by BlazGear



Series: Shuichi Saihara: Ace Attorney [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Multi, No Danganronpa spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-29
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-12 04:40:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10482282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlazGear/pseuds/BlazGear
Summary: Ace Attorney AU





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm trying something me and some friends thought up, hope you enjoy.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first trial is about to start, and the beginning of a pursuit of the truth with it.

_Today was the day! It was his first case! He should be excited... except for the fact on of his best friends was on trial... well, maybe not his, and more MY best friend. My name is Shuichi Saihara, and I'm a rookie defense attorney just starting out at this. I work at the Kaede Akamatsu Defense Agency, and my first trial is defending the prime suspect of the Sayaka Maizono murder... but the problem is, that prime suspect is my best friend from during school, Yasuhiro Hagakure, and he's in too much panic to be of much help, and all the evidence is pointing directly at him! What am I supposed to do!?_

"Hey, Saihara-kun, are you ok? You're kind of spacing out." Those words came from an older woman, with blond hair sticking up in a spike _(an ahoge it's formally called, but she disliked the the term, because it wasn't just stupid hair.)_ was looking at him worried. "The trial is starting in 5 minutes, are you sure you're prepared? I could subsitute in for you if you don't want to handle this case." The woman, his boss Kaede, looked at him with concern on her face, his obvious nervousness and emotional attachment to the case likely going to cause problems, but she was more worried about Shuichi Saihara, her friend and partner, not Shuichi Saihara, rookie defense attorney. 

"A-ah, no I'm ready! I'll be the one to defend my friend in court Akamatsu-san!" I try to sound ready but... if I mess this up, Hagakure will end up in jail.. but the trial starts and I walk into the trial room and see that the judge is... a black and white teddy bear with a gavel. _"Well ok, that means this probably isn't going to be a very serious trial, maybe I'll be able to handle it."_ I take my stand and look across at the prosecutor.. an older man, named Paine... an appropriate name for what I'm feeling now

"All righty then! Now that everyone has arrived, I think it's time to begin the trial of the murder for Sayaka Maizono, a poor, helpless woman brutally stabbed to death in a public bathroom! How disgusting." _Well, at least I can agree with the judge on this... a terrible murder took place, and it's my job to clear my clients name! I need to stay focused! ___

____

"Mr. Saihara, I repeat, are you ready to begin the trial? If you are, please respond, instead of staring at the judge like you intend to jump him." This statement came from the prosecutor who is just smirking at me. _....Shoot, looks like I've already messed up._ "The defense is ready your honor!" _At least, I hope that I am._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so I had originally planned for KAITO to be Butz, but Hagakure is a shit and I have plans for my Astro Boy.


End file.
